


Sloth

by Synnerxx



Series: 7 Deadly Sins Challenge [3]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is a sloth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloth

Hank found Evan laying on the couch, eyes closed, the TV on in the background.

“You are so lazy.” He commented idly as he walked past.

“Am not.” Evan mumbled, not bothering to move.

“Are too.” Hank said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. He walked to the door and opened it causing Evan to open his eyes.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Jogging. Wanna come?” Hank offered.

“Nope.” Evan settled back down in his former position.

“Lazy bones.” Hank teased, closing the door before Evan had a chance to reply.

An hour later when Hank returned, Evan was still laying on the couch, though this time he was actually watching TV.

“You're still on the couch?” Hank asked in disbelief.

“I don't have anything to do!” Evan defended himself.

“You could have gone jogging with me.” Hank pointed out.

“Nah, too much effort.” Evan said, eyes fixed on the TV.

“Well, I'm going to shower, going to join me there?” Hank asked suggestively.

“No.” Evan said.

“You're turning down shower sex? Is there something wrong? Are you sick?” Hank asked, starting to go for his medical bag.

Evan waved him off. “I'm fine, just don't feel like moving.”

Hank gave him one last, hard look. “If you're sure.”

“Yeah.” was the distracted reply.

“Hmm.” Hank hummed as he made his way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Hank walked back downstairs, slightly damp from his shower. Evan was still on the couch.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Hank asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just one of those lazy-not-perky days.” Evan barely glanced at him.

Hank leaned over and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at Hank. He kissed Evan hard, tongue sliding between the parted lips.

Hank pulled away after a few seconds. “Even your kissing is lazy.” He complained.

“I told you. Not feeling perky today.” Evan shifted so he was laying with his head in Hank's lap.

Hank's fingers began twining in the curls. “I hope you feel less like a sloth tomorrow and more like a human. You're no fun when you're like this.”

“Trust me, I know. I've been bored all day, but lacked the will, energy, and effort to do anything.” Evan grunted.

“That's kinda sad.” Hank mused.

“Yeah, now be quiet. Judge Judy is back on.” Evan shushed him.

Hank shook his head and resigned himself to watching Court TV with Evan for the rest of the day.


End file.
